Xmen The Shining chronicles saga
by thestarwriter
Summary: Just exploring an interesting spin on xmen evolution,the xmen are faced with a new threat an ancient order which aligns itself neither with humans nor mutants, lines will be drawn, and new alliances formed in addition to new love blossoms


**ex crepusculum vadum orior oriri ortus novus lux lucis- From dusk shall rise new light**

Milan, Italy- 7:45PM

A light rain fell as Remy sat outside the old theatre _Teatro Alla Scala_ in Italy and strains of Alessandria Volcati's operatic solo drifted through the still night "_caligo decor , est inspired oriens superbia pluo nos per vestri infinitus décor"…_Ugh. Remy groaned and tried in vain for the fifth time to light a cigarette. Huh! He whirled to his right as a loud noise occurred behind him. "Ha ha …just a ole cat" he laughed silently to himself, trying again to light a cigarette this time successfully. He drew careful puffs and leaned heavily on the wall behind the dumpster which he sat. …guess old professor is wrong...he thought. His eyes drifted absorbing the sweet voice flowing from the open vent above his head then the sound of footsteps drew him back to reality. He opened one eye quizzically and spotted the departing figure of a woman walking quickly towards the square. Paying her no attention he pulled his black jacket closer to him and flicked his wet locks from his face. After a minute Remy jumped to his feet stretching and gazed towards the evening sky guess I should report in to the professor. When suddenly a chill overtake him and he shivered involuntarily…something was not right. Suddenly a loud scream occurred to his left…the square he thought and he began running from the alley towards the light of the square. Slipping in a puddle he slid out the alley and muffled a gasp as he stared with horror at the scene in front of him.

Professor Xavier awoke from a deep sleep with sweat dripping from his slender frame. He studied his surrounding he fell asleep in front of the cyber computer Cerebro. Taking off the interface he studied the darkened room around him silent save the silent beeping made by Cerebro itself. He had that dream again or was it perhaps a memory he pondered, if a memory whose and what it is supposed to mean. He activated his wristwatch and studied the time "three thirty once again" he murmured …what could this all mean.

Elsewhere Evan Daniels, Bobby Drake, Kurt Wagner and Katherine Pryde sat in the back of the Sting nightclub in Salem.

"Ugh," Bobby groaned "This is _horrible_... What kind of place is this?"

"A good one," Evan, answered stoically looking away fiddling with the long plaits in his hair a sign that he was aggravated.

Kurt ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Then why the hell did we come here? This club sucks and it is surely not worth getting into detention for.

"Quit whining," Katherine said loudly from her solitary corner...Besides it sure beats cleaning out the entire forth floor of the mansion especially since it contains the men's locker room she said wrinkling her nose

Kurt groaned he knew that they were in trouble regardless of what they did now; he glared at the instigator of the nights events Evan from the corner of his eyes and pulled a mean face one to which Katherine saw and snickered.

"The night is young" Evan said suddenly, looking toward the club door where three young women entered; "and there are new players in the game'' he said high fiving Bobby and winking at Katherine who sneered and rolled her eyes before departing to the bar.

"Coming Kurt" asked Bobby inquiringly to Kurt who shook his head, and Bobby and Evan bee lined to the bar where the three new ladies were already attracting quite a crowd.

"Uhh"… sighed Kurt resting his head in his hands "oh what a night"

It has to be here said Storm silently searching through the rare books section of the Cairo National Library; it has to be she thought determinedly, insistent that she had not come upon a false trail once again. Sighing she leaned on a glass case behind her and ran her fingers through her long silvery locks and blew several wisps from her face. Feeling hot she took off her black x-men jacket and remained in a small dark tank top which reached her midriff. After fixing her long hair into a ponytail she resumed her search, a loud noise from the floor below alerted her to another's presence. She knew Jean dealt with the guards previously; she was not alone in the building. Frantically she began searching shelves no longer trying to keep her presence there unnoticed by guards the following day. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and she whirled around to see a masked dark figure behind her, holding..holding it, the book. The figure rasped "looking for this" Orono Munroe glared at the darkened figure and stood up slowly regarding his presence as if it angered her. "Thank you, sir…seems you made my job a little easier, so won't you be a gentleman and hand that over". Her statement was met with harsh mechanical laughter. "I thought so" Orono sighed I knew this would not go as easy as jean indicated mentally reminding herself to give Jean a piece of her mind. "Well I need that book and I won't leave without THAT book" Orono stated flatly regarding the figure who laughed once more replying, "What a coincidence, I am not leaving without the book either what shall we do" before bursting into laughter once again. Storm balled her hands into fists lightning sparks flashing dimly from it, this guy is turning really annoying she thought; he must be my ex, just my luck, or perhaps she said smirking..it is his.


End file.
